Anime Avengers
by Imagaco
Summary: An AU based off the cartoon movie 'Ultimate Avengers', where a few anime characters become the avengers. Discontiued.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime Avengers**

**Disclaimer:** like the title suggests, this is an AU based off the cartoon movie 'Ultimate Avengers', were a few anime characters become the avengers. The who's who explanation will come next chapter. I do not own Ultimate Avengers or any of the anime used.

Prolog

It was in the Sengoku period of Japan when a war between humans and space demons arose. Humankind was going in for one last fight. A white haired man looked at a drawing of him and a lovely woman before putting it in his red kimono.

The human line was looking in their trench at the smoke on the ground, their spears ready for the enemy. Then the space demons came out.

They were scary (only word I could think of), with claws like a crabs, and legs like a frog's, the space demons were horrible to look at. Their faces, like those of a sharp tooth salamander, made them seem unreal.

Then a giant gust of wind, along with the cry of 'Iron Reaper Soul Stealer', came forth. The space demons were wiped out. When the humans looked, they saw in their place was a man in his late teens. He had white hair, cat ears, and sharp claws. He wore a red kimono and held a giant samurai sword in his hand.

His name was InuYasha, but some people called him 'Captain Japan'.

"Alright men" he said "let's take these monsters." The cry that came out was great. With InuYasha on their side, the human race really thought they would win. Not could win, **would **win.

They ran to the castle the space demons were held up in, with InuYasha leading them forth. Once they entered the castle, they saw the ultimate weapon that the space demons (can't think of a better name yet) were using, a giant missile.

InuYasha jumped down to the ground and saw that what the people had feared. The space demons had joined forces with the earth demons.

"So," said a fermilyer voice. "Captain Japan, we meet once more." InuYasha turned around to see a man wearing a white fur blanket like a coat with a wolf skull mask attached to the front, where the face would be.

"Naraku" said InuYasha, hate in his voice.

"Start the warhead," said Naraku , as the space demons surrounded InuYasha. One of the earth demons when to a nearby rock with a built in computer. When it pressed a button, the top of the castle opened up and the giant missile began to launch.

InuYasha wasted no time in getting rid of the space demons around him. Before he could head to the missile, however, Naraku jump over and punched InuYasha. InuYasha was just able to get his sword in front of him to save his life. He blocked the punch, but the force was still great enough to break his sword in two and throw him backwards.

"This war is over," Naraku said to InuYasha, "and you have lost." "Haven't you heard? The Menomaru is dead," said InuYasha, forcefully on the last part seeing as he used his broken sword as a club to throw Naraku back as well.

"Fool," said Naraku, getting up "look around you, this is not about Menomaru."

InuYasha threw his broken sword at Naraku and it pierced his stomach. For a second, what little of Naraku's face InuYasha could see began to look like he was turning into a space demon. Then Naraku took out the broken sword and looked normal again.

InuYasha, hardly batting an eye at this, ran to the missile, which was now just launching. Using his claws, he grabbed onto the side of the missile before it got out of range.

As the missile got into the clouds, four of the space demon's aircrafts went by it. (The space demon aircrafts looked like giant manta-rays with scorpion tails.) InuYasha was about to put an explosive powder into the missile when all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind.

Apparently, Naraku had grabbed onto the missile to, so as to stop InuYasha. With one great kick, Naraku was thrown back over the missile and out of sight.

InuYasha dropped the powder in the missile and jumped off of it before it exploded. The space demon aircrafts, which were now escaping, almost all got out of the way as well, but one was not as lucky.

InuYasha fell to the earth and soon into the water below. As he sank in the water, not having the strength to swim up to the surface, he remembered the letter he left for his lover Kikyo, in case he did not return from this mission.

'_My dearest K__ikyo,_

_If you are reading this, it means something has happened to me. My only regret is that I couldn't see you one last time._

_But I know in my heart that we will one day meet again, in this life, or the next._

_Love InuYasha.'_

-=-

_I use Menomaru to represent Hitler for the story. Characters will be posted next chapter (it did not feel right post them now since only one would appear in this chapter). I started this on New Year's Eve, 2009(12/31/09), so don't be upset or confused if some things are off in the story._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime Avengers**

**Disclaimer:** like the title suggests, this is an AU based off the cartoon movie 'Ultimate Avengers', were a few anime characters become the avengers. I thought this story up after I read some of Bladed Alchemist's story, 'I am Iron Man', so thank you Bladed Alchemist. I do not own Ultimate Avengers or any of the anime used (or Bladed Alchemist's story). Here is the cast.

Anime Avenger name's-Anime Characters: Based Off

The Ghoul-Tsukune Aono: The Hulk

Golem man-Yukinari Sasaki: Giant man (don't ask why)

Iron-Kei=Keitaro: Iron Man

Dark Queen-Evangeline A.K. McDowell: Thor

The Witch-Lisa Fukuyama: The Wasp

The Black Priestess-Kagome Higurashi: The Black Widow

Captain Japan-InuYasha: Captain America

Miroku Fury-Miroku: Nick Fury

Don't ask why I chose some of these people, I just did.

-=-

In modern day, a small sub was moving through the waters of Japan, looking for something. In the sub, at the helm, stood a man in an army suit and a patch over his left eye.

"Still nothing general," said another man. "Dr Akashiya," the army man said, looking over at a pink haired woman at the sonar.

"Hold on," the woman said "I'm recalibrating the scanner. There, eco location has a new target motion analysis."

"A _new_ one," the general said quizzically. "General," said Moka "the oceans are considered a complicated jungle of currents, all of which are changed daily by tides, precipitation, and the whims of god. Multiple that by hundreds of year and the estimated mass of a drifting body and…"

"General," said one of the sub drivers "glacier mass of the starboard bow." "All stop," said the general. The sub stopped just in time, right in front of the wall of ice.

Moka got up and looked at her laptop. "I think we found something," she said. "Where," said the general. Moka pointed forwards. "100 meters ahead," she said "inside the glacier."

The sub launched a probe into the water and to the ice. After getting as far as it could go, it started to drill into the ice.

After the hole is big enough, the probe moves on. Then, with the camera on the probe, the general and Moka saw that, frozen in the ice was InuYasha, untouched by time.

"Well," said the general "I'll be damned."

-=-

_14 hours later_

After the plane landed at Tokyo's Hyper Initial Network And Tactics Army base (or H.I.N.A.T.A. base), the back opened to allow the team to bring out the still frozen InuYasha.

-(I was just putting words together to make Hinata, so don't look too hard for something sensible)-

"Maintain an internal two degree thaw," Moka told the crew "I want to minimize any trauma to the cadaver."

"Again, nice work" said the general "I'll let you be the one to the Dr Aono." "Thank you General Fury," said Moka.

-=-

_Meanwhile in another lab, when they were thawing InuYasha_

Three scientists, one woman and two men, were standing over a teenage boy in a lab coat. The teenage boy in the lab coat name was Tsukune Aono.

"Dr Aono," said one of men, trying to get his attention, "you were telling us why we were assigned to this project."

"Well, yes," said the teenager. "Because of General Fury, I guess. It seems like the old man is losing patience, so he's beefing up my staff."

The scientists looked at one-another. Tsukune picked up a small folder. "The human-demon DNA formula. The same one that was what made a half demon, half human warrior, possessing strength beyond that of a normal man."

He tossed them the folder. "The original DNA tests on the last living demons in 1971. Read it, memorize it, it's useless thanks to the incomplete record keepings of that time."

Tsukune slide his chair over to a nearby wall, covered in pictures, drawings, and the handle part of InuYasha's broken sword.

"And so the half demon bloodline ended with Captain Japan in the great demon war of the Sengoku period," said Tsukune.

"Then what data are we basing our trials on," said the woman in the group. Tsukune opened a file and pulled out a folder the size of two phone books.

"A 400 page hypothesis, part of the package you will be enjoying tonight," he told them, going over to a computer. "You'll note that there are 12 different candidates lined up for 12 different formulas, since it will be unique for every person. And to keep the chain untainted, only I am allowed to handle the formula."

"Then what will we be doing," said one of the men. Tsukune opened a door to another room. In this room there was a glass dome in the middle on a platform.

"For now, you will be helping Dr Moka with the rebirth chamber, it will administer the formula into the candidates." He said. "Please note that the semantics are also in your packet. Now then, any questions."

All three of them raised their hands. "Any questions **NOT** about The Ghoul?" Tsukune corrected. They all lowered their hands.

Just then, Moka came in and grabbed Tsukune. "We found him," she said. Tsukune smiled at the news.

-=-

_Meanwhile at the examiner chamber_

InuYasha had finally finished melting. The examine team were already starting. One of them looked in his kimono and took out his picture of him and Kikyo. (Well, it was torn, so now it only had Kikyo on it.)

As they were coming down the hall, Tsukune said, "How's the body, any damage?" "None that I could see," said Moka. "I mean he looks like he could just get up and walk away."

One of the examiners looked at him with a microscope headset. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he grabbed one of the examiners by the throat.

"We should still be very careful," Tsukune said as they came to the door "the tissue could be fragile." Suddenly a man crashed through a door. "Or maybe not," Tsukune corrected.

Just then, severally army soldiers went past them into the room. When Tsukune and Moka looked into the room, they saw InuYasha fighting with all the army men like it was a natural thing to do for him, which it was.

Dering the fight an invisible figure walked into the room unseen, but not unfelt. InuYasha had just finished off the army men when the invisible figure pointed a gun at his head.

"Easy soldier," said the figure, reveling himself to be general fury, "this is not what you think."

InuYasha spun around and pushed the butt of the gun to the general's face.

He then ran off down the hall past Tsukune and Moka. General Fury then lifted himself off the ground. "Everyone stand down," he said to his earpiece, "let him get outside."

At that moment InuYasha jumped out a window and landed on hurt on his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime Avengers**

**Disclaimer:** like the title suggests, this is an AU based off the cartoon movie 'Ultimate Avengers', were a few anime characters become the avengers.

-=-

I am having trouble motivating myself to continue, but I think I will allow one of the readers to continue my story for me. I think I have given enough information to let someone else write it.

**Imagaco**


End file.
